an indoor girl
by Dawsongirlxo
Summary: finally something is going right in Rose's life, shes meet Jack but what will happen when Cal finds out, he'll do anything to stop he's girlfriend from falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

A death intruded

Rose slowly pulled herself over the rusty rails of the school library, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming. Her red curls blew fiercely around her fair skinned face. The building was at least 15 meters tall with deep water at the foot. She would be dead the second her body hit the water. Rose took a deep breath and let her sweaty hands slip forward letting her body fall into a 45° angel. Just as she was about to let go, her fate was intruded by a male voice.

"Don't do it!" yelled the voice

Rose whipped her head around to see a boy about her own age staring at her. His dark blonde hair blew around his piercing blue eyes filled with concern, he was by far the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"Stay back" Rose yelled despite herself "don't come any closer"

As the boy crept closer to the beautiful girl he noticed tear marks cascading down her porcelain checks and ruining her what was once perfect makeup

"Take my hand. I'll pull u back in" cried the boy reaching out his hand toward her.

"No stay were you are" she said stubbornly "I mean it. I'll let go" she looked down to the dull blue water getting ready to end her life. When she was interrupted again by the mysteries boy.

"No you won't" he said boldly

Rose glared at him in announce. She was sick of be told what to do and what was 'expected' of her first class upbringing. She thought this boy might be different but no, they were all the same. They thought they owned her just because they were men it was the 21th centre for god's sake any one would think they lived in the 19 hundreds.

"What do you mean no I won't?" she snapped "don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do you don't know me.

"Well you would have done it already" he smiled "now come on take my hand."


	2. dazzing blue eyes

Rose's eyes became blurred from her hot tears she carefully wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and shook her head.

"You're distracting me. Go away" she said unsurely

The boy didn't move.

"I can't I'm too involved now you jump and I'm going to have to jump right in there after you"

Rose stared at him in shock she didn't want to be responsible for ending anyone's life but her own.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed" she tried to reason

"I'm a good swimmer" he back fired

Rose looked at him in disbelief. This boy was unbelievable.

"The fall alone wound kill you" she said frowning

The boy considered this for a moment.

"It would hurt, I'm not saying it wouldn't" he murmured "to be honest I more concerned about that water being so cold. He glanced at rose to see if he got the reaction he hoped for. Rose looked down it the burbling water, she hated cold.

"How cold" she asked nervously.

"Freezing" he stated "maybe a couple degrees over"

"When I was younger I went ice fishing"

Rose looked at him wondering if he seriously was thinking about have a normal convocation with her

"Ice fishing is when you" he stated but was rudely stopped by Rose

"I know what ice fishing is" she yelled

"Sorry, you just look like kind of and indoor girl" he said look at her tight green dress and her neck of pearls.

"Anyway" he continued "I fell went through some thin ice. And I'm tellin' ya, water that cold" he looked over the rails "like right down there. It hits you like 1000 knifes stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think, at least not about anything but the pain.

Rose shivered as she looked into the freezing water.

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in their after you" he finalised

"I guess I'm kinda hopping you'll come back over the rail and get me of the hook here.

"You crazy" scoffed Rose

The boy smiled at this remark

"That what everyone says, but with all due respect's miss" he leaned closer to her ear "I'm not the one hanging off the library rails" he saw she was starting to be convinced. He moved closer as if approaching a spooked horse.

"Come on" he said gently "you don't want to do this" he held out his hand to her. Rose stared at the crazy mad man who and almost succeeded in saving her life, his eyes were ever more astounding close up, and somehow suddenly they seem to become her whole new universe.

"Alright" she gently whispered. She slowly and carefully unfastened one of her hands and took the boys hand firmly. She jumped as a fizz of electricity jumped between them.

"I'm jack Dawson" said the boy

"Rose Dewitt Bukater" Jack smiled and helped rose over the dangerous railing

"Thankyou" she said shyly, as the reality sunk in that a random stranger had just saved her from almost ending her life.

"Your welcome" he said simply, his eyes smiling, as he took of his walking dead sweater, and handed it to her, Rose looked at the jumper in surprise.

"Put it on" he smiled "you must be freezing in that dress"

Rose slipped the jumper over her head.

And looked up at the black velvet sky with the twinkling specks of silver scatted here and there.

"aren't they so beautiful" she said to Jack, her eyes not leaving the sky as Jack slowly walked up to her,

"Yes" he agreed "there so vast and endless"

Rose looked at him as jack brought his eyes down from the sky to meet her emerald green ones

"My folks think there so big on this earth, but there not even dust in gods eye"

Rose turned to face jack, she saw he was in deep thought, she didn't know why she just shared something so deep with a total stranger but for some reason she felt she could with jack.

"I know we don't know each other very well yet" said jack turning to her "but to me it doesn't seem like you belong to the rich girl category. I think you were mailed to the wrong addresses!"

Rose stared to laugh

"I was wasn't I" she had absolutely no idea were jack came from but she felt she had a very strong connection with him, and she hopped she really, really hopped that this wouldn't be the last night she saw those dazzling blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was sitting in an incredibly hot English class room, trying desperately not to fall asleep, when her efforts were interrupted by a knock. The whole class turned as the principle walked through the door. Rose sighed and turned back to her book.

"Good morning class" he drooned. There was no reply. The principle breathed heavily. "We have a new student joining the class" he said confidently, trying not to let the heat stroked class ruin his sprits. The class looked up from their desks, Rose felt he stomach do a flip as she saw Jack Dawson standing in the door way.

"This is Jack everyone" the principle continued "he comes from the other side of America so please make him welcome!" he whispered something to Jack and left the room.

"Welcome jack" said the English teacher Mr lye "just find an empty chair to sit in, the lessons almost up. Jack nodded and walked over to Rose

"Mind if I join you" he grinned. Rose smiled

"Of course not" she said moving her books for him.

"You didn't tell me you moving here" rose stated. Jack laughed

"Well miss Rose I didn't know you went here"

Rose smiled "can I see your timetable" she asked

"Sure" said jack handing her crumpled piece of paper, rose raised her eyebrow and gently unfolded the paper.

"Oh wow" she said shocked

"What" said jack leaning over her shoulder to see the time table

"We have all the same classes" she said squinting at the paper

"Well except for art, I have drama instead"

"That's great" jack said hardly trying to disguise his happiness

"Now you can be my tour guide" Rose laughed, just then the bell gave a metallic shrill. Time for lunch she said scoping up her books.

"If you're not hungry jack, I can show you the rose gardens?" rose suggested hopefully.

"Sure" jack smiled "count me in" rose grinned and started to lead him to her special spot

On the way there, rose pointed out varies groups of people

"Those are the rich popular people" she said "there the most boring people you'll ever meet, but my mums likes me to hang out with them so I do" she paused a sad look crossed her face, dulling her bright green eyes "usually".

"But when I don't, I hand out with these lovely people" by that time they had reached a small group of boys and girls. A petit girl with dark here looked up at the shadow that had been cast over her,

"Oh Rose" she exclaimed "guess what Tommy…." She trailed of as she saw Jack

"Why don't you introduce us to your friend? "she suggest hopefully.

"Yes of course" Rose gushed "Jack this are the people I actually enjoy hanging out with" the group laughed at this statement.

"Jack this is fabrizo" she said gesturing to a tanned boy with brown eyes and dark hair. Jack guests he was Italian.

"Nice to meet you" said jack holding out his hand

"You are new, no?" asked the boy

"Yer I just moved here from Wisconsin" jack replied

"It's could there, isn't it" said the other boy in an Irish accent

"Yes it's freezing in winter" Jack answered

"Jack this is Tommy Ryan" continued Rose, as Jack and Tommy shook hands

"And this is Helga and Alice" Rose finished, jack shook hands with a fair haired girl and the dark haired girl that had spoken before.

Jack and rose were in deep conversation when they were interrupted by an angry voice

"Rose what on earth have you been doing" said a boy a bit older than the pair.

Rose turned around to see her boyfriend Cal, she rolled her eyes and turned back to jack.

"Rose sweet pea I'm talking to you" said Cal in annoyance studying jack to see if he was a threat

Rose flicked her head around

"Oh please Cal I was only showing Mr Dawson here around" she said gesturing to the surprised Jack.

"Oh of course" he said trying not to lose his temper "Mr Dawson me and Rose are going to the School Ball tonight, perhaps you'd like to come?"

Jack looked at Rose who was standing behind Cal fiercely nodding her head making her ringlets bob up and down.

"Ok" jack replied looking at Rose "sounds like fun"

Once Cal left, Rose started to dissolve in to mounds of laughter

"oh Jack" she laughed taking huge gulps of air " I'm sooo glad you said you'll come, Cal only invited you so you'd make a fool of yourself, but what a shock he'll get when he finds out what a gentleman you are." Jack laughed at this remark

"Oh I don't think I'm much of a gentleman" jack smiled

"Well I've only met you and your certainly more of a gentleman than Cal is" she scoffed it was as though Cal's name was poison on her tongue.

"If you don't mind me asking, rose" jack started "why are you dating someone you seem to hate." Rose stopped to pick a flower

"Well Jack, I think I ow you an explanation for last night I mean I don't usually decide to jump of buildings" jack listened intensely

"My father died two years ago leaving me and my mother not enough money to keep being first class. Well of course that was fine with me but my mother thinks if you don't have enough money to shop in channel then you don't have enough money to live' Rose rolled her eyes at this but continued her story " so then my mother came up with the cunning plan for me to marry Cal Hockey" Jack raised he's eyebrow "so I was forced to start dating him. But the thing is jack, I hate him, I despise him but there's no escape I can't dump him because mother would practically disown me and last night I just got so sick of it all that I could only see one way out."

Jack stared rose in surprise he knew from the moment he meet her that there was something in the corner of her eye and now he knew what it was. It was sadness, it was a chain holding her down not letting her be free to do what she wanted and to love who she wished.

To his shock he saw shining tears fall from her dazzling green eyes. He pulled her into a hug unsure as to how she would react. Rose jumped in surprise but wrapped her arms tightly around Jack breathing in his sent of charcoal and lynx deodorant which sounded like a weird mix but suited him perfectly.

"I have an idea" said jack gently letting her go "I hear Santa Monica has some pretty nice beaches" Rose smiled

"How bout we wag the rest of the day and you can take me down to your favourite "

"That's sounds like a fabulous idea" Rose answered smiling though her tears


	4. shall we dance

**Authors note : Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfic so I isn't perfect. I would love to no what you guys think so please review and follow. I love you all, dawsongirlxo.**

Rose knew exactly which beach she would take Jack too. Its water was crystal blue and the sand was a beautiful white colour with caves running inside the cliffs.

"wow" remarked Jack "this is beautiful" Rose looked at him fondly she was certainly very slowly finding herself falling in love with this boy and she was pretty he felt the same was about her.

"Race you to the water" she screamed as she stared running

"hey that's not fair" Jack yelled chasing her. Even though Rose had gotton a head start Jack was the faster runner, he caught up to her just at the water mouth Rose screamed as he picked her up and ran into the dancing waves

"Jack" Rose screeched laughing and kicking "put me down" Jack looked into her eyes

"Ok" he shrugged then through her into the water

Rose shrieked and splashed jack. He gave a high pitched squeal with made Rose laugh allowed.

It was about 5 o'clock and Rose and Jack were spread out on the sand watching the sun slowly set

"Oh it's so pretty" Rose sighed "I wish the sky would always look like this"

"But that my friend is exactly what would make us tier of it" Jack said in reply

Rose flipped over on to her stomach and smiled at him, just then her phone started to ring. She stuck her tough out at jack then slid out her gold iPhone 6. Jack looked at the phone enviously.

"Rose where on earth are you" came a muffled voice on the other end of the speaker. Rose rolled her eyes and mouthed 'mother' to Jack

"Relax mum" Rose said lazily "I'm just at a beach with one of my friends"

"Rose might I remind you that Cal is coming to pick you up in a few hours" her mother scoffed angrily

" of course I remember mother but unlike you it doesn't take me 3 hours to get dressed" she exclaimed.

" make sure your home by 6" she scowled and with that she hung up.

Rose fell onto her back

"Oh my god she's sooo annoying" she said dramatically. Jack looked up to the sky that was now dotted with a few stars in deep thought' then turned to rose

"Did you mean what you said about us being friends before" he asked

"Yes of course" Rose said standing up and shaking off the sand that had clung to her white shorts "I officially knight you, Jack Dawson friend of her highness miss Rose" she laughed. Jack stood up slowly.

"Well miss Rose would you care for a dance" he said bowing.

"Why of course Mr Dawson" she said in a snobby English accent

The danced on the beach for half an hour until the sky turned velvet and the waves reached their feet.


	5. a night to never forget

**A N: Hi everyone I hope your liking the story so far for some reason the capitals weren't working I'm really sorry. review, review, review, dawsongirlxo**

 **I** t had been a few weeks since jack had stared school. He had now made good friends with fabrizo and tommy and hung out with them rose and the girls most lunches, except for when rose's boyfriend Cal would force her to leave them. Jack still didn't understand why rose hadn't dumped him yet , he had meet Roses mother and took a disliking to her immediately. She never let rose have any freedom at all. It made him angry to see a beautiful girl like rose locked up by her own mother.

"It's so unfair" said rose to Alice and Helga "I like jack so much"

"And I'm sure he feels the same way about u babe" said Alice patting her on the back.

" but mother won't hear of my leaving Cal" she punching the ground.

"I have an idea" cried Helga "Tommy's party is coming up soon and usually some people hook up, anyway I was thinking that you and jack can as well" she squealed. Rose stared at her in frustration,

"Helga weren't you listen to a word I was saying" she said in a frustrated tone

Helga rolled her eyes " yes rose of course I was, you guys should secretly get together or at least you could confess your feelings for him and you can work out what to from there" she said her eyes sparkling

"Do you really think so" Rose said unsurely

"Yes" said the girls in unison

"Ok" she sighed "I just hope jack fells the same way about me"

Little did she know that jack was havening almost the exacted same conversation with tommy and Fabrizo.

Rose stood in front of her mirror looking herself up and down she was wearing a long lose summer dress. With blue sandals on her feet under this she was wearing her navy spotted bikini. She sighed, tonight was the night of Tommy's party. The would be at least 50 people there but the only one she was really interested in was jack.

Rose was on her was downstairs when she was interrupted by her mother ruth

" rose were are you going" she snaped

"oh mother you'll give yourself a nosebleed" she sighed "im just going to Helga's for a sleepover I'll be back at about 12 tomorrow" Ruth glared at rose so she ran out the door before she could stop her.

Rose availed at exactly ten past 4. She smiled to her self

"here goes nothing" she murmured and slammed the car door.

" Rose" yelled fabrizo running up to her "how do I look" he blushed running a brown hand through his hair. Rose was taken aback fabrizo had never previously.

"Fine I guess" she said smiling

"Oh good" he sighed "don't tell Helga but I'm planning in asking her out tonight. Rose laughed.

"Rosie is here" said jack running up to her and spinning her around. Rose screamed and laughed

"Would u like to explore the caves with me miss" asked Jack winking at fabrizo

"Of course" said Rose in reply

Rose took of her shoes and let her pale feet wriggle through the fine white sand not knowing when to confess her feelings for jack.

"Jack I…." rose started when she was interrupted by Jack.

"You go first" she said smiling. By this time this time they had reached one of the caves.

"let's sit down" he said resting his back against the wall and patting the spot beside him rose grinned

" Rose I want you to know how glad I am that I saved you" Jack stared a smalblush creped onto her checks " I know that your dating Cal. but what I also know is that you don't love him and frankly I don't think he loves you." He said gazing into her emerald eyes " but the thing is rose I think I'm" he paused and licked is chipped lips nervously " well, I think I might be falling in love with you" he looked at Rose to see what her reaction was.

She was staring into the ocean her eyes blank. _Oh god_ he thought to himself _I hope I didn't ruin our friendship_. Just then a huge smile crept upon roses lips

"oh my god Jack" Rose grinned " I was about to say the exacted same thing"

jack looked at her in surprise "really" he asked in shock. Rose nodded in excitement. "so what happens now" said jack unsurely. Rose gently smiled her face was so close to jacks that she could almost kiss him

"I'm not sure" she whispered "what _does_ happen" suddenly rose found her lips on jacks. They stayed like until the sun turned the water as red as blood and the clouds as pink as cotton candy rose sighed and leant against jacks muscular body "jack" she breathed softly "we should go back, the camp fire will be up soon. Jack kissed the top of her head and looked down at her fondly "I think that's a great Idea" he grinned boyishly and scooped rose up into his strong arms and ran along the snow white sand.

When they returned the bonfire was lit casting a red light on everyone's face and a band of about 5 men were pumping out what seemed to be an Irish jig. Couples were dancing around the fire and on a wooden block in the middle of the crowd.

"Let's dance" said jack holding out his hand to her "what" rose said in surprise

"Come on" said jack grabbing hold of her hand "were going to have to get a little bit closer" he said putting his hands on her waist. Not wanting to admit she was embarrassed by dancing in front of all these people she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Jack I … I don't know this dance" she stuttered. Jack grinned at her

"Me nether" he laughed "just go with it" he said and he and rose stared to move to the fast Irish beat. About half way through the song rose felt herself start to relax but that feeling was pulled away from her when jack came up with the bright idea to dance on the wooden stage with fabrizo and Helga

"No Jack" she cried as he pulled her up. He then started to do some sought of complexed tap dance hitting his red converse on the polished floor. Rose stared at him in amusement then took off her red stilettos and started mimicking jacks movements. Jack Paused to look at roses even more complexed moves then finished his dance.

Once the had finished dancing, Jack went to get rose a drink and Rose went to watch Tommy arm wrestle a boy named Ashtion. Tommy groaned as ash slammed his arm into the sand. Just then jack came back and handed rose a coke she took a sip but found she couldn't stop as the heavenly tasting bubbles danced on her tongue. Her mother had never let rose drink coke saying that it was death in a bottle. Jack stared at rose in surprise as she gulped down the brown liquid. Rose turned to face Jack and slowly realised the can

"What" she slurred "you think a first girl can't drink coke" jack laughed but was interrupted by a older boy who ran into jack knocking his mountain drew onto roses designer dress. She gasped as the sticky liquid spilled down the front of her dress.

"are you ok" jack asked his voice filled with concern. Rose laughed "I'm fine" she turned back to Ash and Tommy. Who were now having a fight about whether or not they should do best out of 3. Rose rolled her eyes

"So" she exclaimed putting down her drink "you think your big tough men" she said raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow "let's see you do this"

She brought her arms up to an o shape above her head and stode on the tips of her toes and held it for 5 seconds

"Oh my god" roses friend Emily muttered. Suddenly her legs gave way and she feel straight into jack's arms their eyes met and jack lent down and their lips met. Just then a song came over the speakers the tin whistle blew out the first shrill notes of my heart will go on. Jack groaned "really" he mutted rose elbowed him "hey I love this song" she said pulling him onto the dance floor wear some of the other couples were dancing wrapped in each other arms "let's dance" she said pulling herself into Jacks arms. Jack rolled his eyes playfully "fine" he said as they started to move slowly to the music

 _Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you_ came the sweet melody of Celine Dion

 _Near far wherever you are I believe that the heart dose go on_ jack started to softly sing in roses ear

 _Your hear there's nothing I fear_ he sang as if he wrote the words. Rose sighed she never wanted this night to end.


	6. stupied Cal

Rose woke up at 10.30 which was crazy considering she was usually up and about at 7.00

She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up only to come face to face with Cal. Her heart jumped into her throat as she let out a terrified squeak.

"I expected you to come to me on Saturday night" Cal droned in his usual boring voice

"I was tired" Rose replied half truthfully still trying to get over her shock

"Of course" Cal replied "the party with the 3rd class gutter rats must have been tiring"

Rose stared at him in confusion. How had he found out! Then a wave of realisation hit her "I see you sent you fathers buckler to spy on me" she sniffed "how typical"

"You are not to behave like that again, do you understand" Rose stared at him fiercely.

"I'm not one of your men you can command Cal" Rose said the fire bubbling inside her "I'm your girlfriend" just then it seemed as if something had clicked in Cal's eyes " yes you are aren't you" he spat then raised his hand and slapped rose clear in the face. Rose stared at him wide-eyed. Sure she hated Cal but she never thought he would physically try to hurt her

"There's more from wear that came from" Cal hissed _"_ if your ever see that boy again you'll be sorry" he then flipped over her dresser and ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Tears of fear hurt and anger stared to seep down her pale checks _I'll dump jack today_ she thought to herself although it broke her heart she knew it had to be done for her own safety. Still crying she went to pick up her drawer then she went to her wardrobe and picked out a floral dress and went into the bathroom to start on her makeup.

As Rose walked through the corridors she felt as if a dementia had sucked all the happiness from her heart. Yesterday she was she was so happy and now she was feeling emotions she'd never even felt before. She spent most of the morning trying to avoid Jack not wanting to break the news just yet. She was on the way to meet Helga when Jack came out of nowhere and pulled her into the gymnasium, Rose felt her heart shatter.

"Jack" she said harshly "Jack this is imposable I can't see you" she saw Jacks eyes widen in shock but he put his hands on her shoulder

"Rose your no picnic" Rose could feel hot tears burring in her eyes "you're a spoilt brat even" Rose turned her head away in sham. Jack put his hand on her check

"But under that you're the most amazingly astounding girl" he paused "woman I've ever known and…"

"Jack I" rose whimpered

"No wait" jack interrupted "let me try and get this out. Your amazing…" he paused he there were so many wonderful things about Rose but he didn't where to begin "look" he said gently brushing a red curl out of her eyes " I'm not stupid I know how the world works…I have ten bucks in my pocket I have nothing to offer you. And I know that. But I'm too involved now, you jump I jump remember?" he said tenderly "I can't turn away without knowing you're going to be alright" he looked into Roses teary emerald eyes and to his shock he saw a sparkling tear escape down her soft check

"Well I'm fine" Rose lied. Jack saw right though her "I'll be fine" she tried again

"Really" Jack asked delicately "I don't think so. There've got you trapped Rose" he stated "and you're going to die if you don't break free" he said moving his rough hands over the side of her face "maybe not right away cause your strong. But sooner or later that fire that I love about you, that fires going to burn out" by now serval of Roses tears had fallen but she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"It's not up to you to save me Jack" she said strongly

"Your right" said Jack seriously "only you can do that"

"I have to go" cried Rose pushing away Jacks hand, she ran out of the door without a moment of hesitation. Jack put his head in his hands and let out a tantalizing yell, punching the boxing bag. He didn't understand why Rose was upset she was like a broken porcelain doll it hurt him deeply to see her like this because he knew no matter how hard he tried he couldn't glue the pieces back together without her help.

Rose ran down the corridor and into the toilet and cried. She'd just turned Jack down and now there was no chance in hell that she was going to get him back. She bit her lips until she could taste blood. Oh how she hated her life the only good thing in it was Jack and now even he was gone and all because of stupid Cal. Just then she had an idea. She decided to go the front office and fake being sick so she could go home. She had a lot to sort out.


	7. a dream turned to a nightmare

**a n: Hey everyone. Once again I'm having trouble with the capitals, I hope you enjoy, love you lots, dawsongirlxo**

It was six o'clock and Rose had just finished packing her bag she slid open her window and through her bag out of the double story building. She then started to climb down the drain pipe. Ones she had reached the bottom the let out a deep breath she hadn't even resized she was holding.

She picked up her bag and started running down the dark street toward the beach.

As rose slowly approached the ocean she saw the black silhouette of a man facing the dark water. As she walked up her suspicions' grew as she recognized the man as her very own jack Dawson. She took a deep breath.

"Jack" she called. He whipped his head around and his eyes widened with surprise "I changed my mind" she said simply "I thought you might…" but she was interrupted as jack put his finger to his lips.

"Come with me" he whispered. Rose simply smiled and let jack lead her to a small motor boat pulled up at the water front. Jack gestured to rose to let her know she can get on then got on himself.

"Let's go on an adventure" said jack grinning to himself and starting up the motor. Rose walked up to the bow and spread her arms out across the rails.

"Oh the sky is so beautiful" she breathed opening her green eyes wide and staring up into the endless glittering galaxy.

"Well" jack called from the back of the ship "I used to think it was beautiful" he smiled "but then I met you, you shine brighter than all of the stars put together Rose" jack smiled lovingly. Rose flicked her red locks round to look into jacks dazzling eyes and lazily walked up to him.

"Jack I hope it's okay with you" she said nervously "but I was thinking about moving in with you. I mean I know that you'd need to ask your aunt molly" said rose referring to a lovely woman rose had meet about twice and loved each time.

Jack smiled one of he's famous grins "of course you can Rose" he said kissing her hand "aunt molly loves you and we have a spare room and everything, oh this is going to great" he cried pulling her into his arms. He then looked into her eyes. Rose loved it when he did this. She felt like he could read her like and open book. Her emerald eyes filled with creamy white pages and black ink typed word flipping endlessly through her emotions and feelings.

"Let me show you something" jack whispered taking her pale hand and leading her to the bow of the ship.

"Ok you need to shut your eyes" he said gently. Rose shut her eyes, her black lashes pushed against her creamy skin.

"Ok now step up onto the railing" he said pulling her up. He then pulled himself up behind her and carefully pulled her arms out horizontal and wrapped his arms around roses waist.

"Now open your eyes" he whispered. Rose opened her green eyes to the word and gasped as she saw what as in front of her. The sky stretched out across of her the ocean endlessly scatted with millions of stars reflected into the dark sea. "I'm flying, jack" rose breathed "oh my god"

 _"_ _Come Josephine in my flying machine"_ jack started to sing to Rose. She smiled as she recognised her old child hood song. She started to sing along with jack " _going up she goes up she goes"_ they sang " _balcince yourself"_ jack pretended to ask rose " _there she goes"_ answered rose pointing to the sky " _up, up a little bit higher"_ the couple joyfully sang " _oh my the moon is on fire"_ they slowly ceased to a hold as their eyes meet. "I love you rose" jack smiled. Rose grinned "I love you too" she whispered. Their lips met in what seemed to be just a passionate as there first. Just then the engine shuddered to a Holt. Thronging rose of balance she was just about to fall over the rail when jack caught her hand. Rose smiled gratefully as jack pulled her back.

"I'm just going to fill the engine up with full" he said kissing her forehead.

"Ok" rose smiled. Jack walked up to the engine and started to pour in the full when he noticed an oily substance flowing out of the pipe. Jack knotted his brows, then stuck his head under the water to see what the matter was. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the pipe had been sawn though. Jack pulled his head out and ran his hand his hand his through his hair, then started to walk up to rose.

"Ah rose" he said not meeting her eyes "are you any good at swimming"

Roses squinted at him "why" she said suspiciously. Jack looked away in despair "the pipes broken" he whispered like a little boy whose mother had just told him of.


	8. rose is in trouble

"What!" Rose practically shouted "you mean the boat won't work" by now she was almost crying "Jack how the hell are we supposed to get back". Jack was taken aback by Rose's sudden anger "well I" he started but was interrupted by Rose mid-sentence "Jack why on earth would you take me out into the middle of nowhere, in a stupid boat that doesn't even work". Jack suddenly felt anger boiling up inside of him

"Rose I never even planned to take you on this boat" he tried to explain calmly. "But you did didn't you Jack" Rose snapped "and now where going to be stuck out hear and it's all your fault" at that moment Jack felt something inside of him click. Jack reached out his hand and slapped Rose across the check "well I'm not the one who tried to jump of the library railing because you didn't want to marry the richest man in the school, your stupid rose, and selfish." Jack yelled. Rose held check and stared at him with hurt shining in her beautiful eyes. Jack instantly regretted what he had done. He looked over to Rose and saw her head in her hands and her glistening tears falling to the floor.

"Oh god Rose I'm so sorry" Jack said slowly approaching her "no" Rose screamed putting her hand in front of her face. She then pulled her hand back to her check where a red mark was growing. Jack sat down about 2 meters away from the sobbing Rose

"Rose please forgive me I will never hurt you again, I just got so angry you know." Rose looked at Jack with scared eyes "Jack" Roses voice shook "Cal once said that to me and his slapped me 15 times since" Jack put he's head in his hands and a single tear fell from his baby blue eyes. He then lifted his head

"Rose you have to believe me, I know for a fact that I love you way more than Cal. I would give my life up to save you" he said sadly "you are the most amazing women I have ever met and if I could ask for anything it would be for me to erase the last 10 minutes and for you to forgive me but I don't think I even deserve that" he said looking down at his red converse and waiting for Roses scolding.

"Jack I can't forgive you just yet but I still love you, even if you killed a man I would still love you" Jack looked up at her

"I'm sorry Rose" he whispered

"shh" said Rose silencing him with a kiss on his lips. Jack brought his hand up to her check, but Rose winced as his hand touched the red lash on her check. Jack looked at her with concern.

"So how do propose we get home" Rose smiled. Jack pulled his hair back from his face

"Um" he knotted his brow "well we could swim?" he suggested. Rose raised her brow.

"I'm not really the best at swimming" she admitted. Jack looked at her in disappear.

"But I can swim, it's not like I can't" she said hurriedly "how many miles would it take?" Jack thought about this for a few seconds "about 3"

"Ok" Rose smiled "let's do it"

Jack helped Rose out of the boat and shivered

"Shit this is cold" he cursed

"I know" she laughed as the started swimming. After about an hour Rose had regretted her decision. Jack turned around

"Are you ok" he asked concerned. Rose was about to answer when Jacks eyes widened "holy shit Rose there's a shark behind you" Jack screamed. Rose whipped her head around to see the grey fin, she stared to swim when she felt a piecing pain in her calf. She screamed but her mouth filled with salty water as she was pulled under. The pain shot through her leg as if a whole bunch needles were stabbed into her calf. She opened her eyes to try and see the deadly animal. And there it was latched to her calf. She then remembered something she had been taught as a kid

 _If you have time put the fingers in the shark's eyes_

Without thinking twice she stuck her thumb nails into the glassy eyes of her might be killer. The shark let go and swam in a spiral. Rose pulled her head out of the water

"Jack" she screamed "swim" Jack started swimming quickly Rose right behind him. They continued this for about 10 minutes

"Rose I think it's gone" Jack slowed down swimming and turned to Rose but she kept swimming tears streaming down her wet checks

"No Jack" she cried "it might steel be chasseing us" she winced as another wave of pain shot through her leg. Jack felt hot tears fall down his cold checks he hated seeing Rose so frighted not to mention the scare she gave him when she disappeared under the water. He thought his only love was gone he had been desperately searching for her but the red mucky water had covered his view. He grabbed Roses hand and pulled her to his chest treading water only with his legs. He kissed her checks but pulled away when he noticed Rose pull away when his foot brushed her leg. "Rose what's wrong with your leg" he said looking down to the water trying what to see what was wrong with her calf.

Rose decided she didn't want to worry him "I think I might have cut my foot on some on some coral" she lied convincingly. Jack looked at her unsure but thought it best to leave it till later

"The shark isn't going to get you I promise" he said hugging her again. Rose looked away "let's keep going" see she said as she started to swim painfully. Jack looked after her, he knew that rose wasn't telling him something he swam after her watching carefully.


	9. land sweet land

**sorry this chapters so short will be longer next time xo**

"Jack" Rose called "I can see the sand". Rose looked out in front of her and was relieved to see no more of the white moon reflecting onto the dark lapping water but a steady ground about 100 yards away. Jack swam up next to her. They had been swimming four about 4 hours and they were both ready to sleep in the water.

"Oh yes" cried Jack punching the air "come on" he said pulling Rose's hand. She whimpered as a piece of seaweed wrapped around her leg.

"Are you alright" Jack asked turning around, Rose smiled weakly " yer I'm fine" she said as she started to swim.

Rose let out a sigh of relief as her foot touched the sand on the ocean floor. She was begging to fill faint from the loss of blood her leg had caused, not to mention her body was completely numb from the cool spring ocean. Jack wadded up beside her

"Oh thank god" he cried picking Rose up under the water and spinning her around "we did it baby" he said he then placed his lips on hers and brought her into a passionate kiss.

"Come on" Rose smiled, tugging on his hand "we're so close"

The twosome walked up to the shore with water droplets clinging to them. Jack through himself at the ground sand sticking all over him

"Oh my god" he said rolling onto his back. Jack looked over to Rose and his eyes widened as her saw her touching her calf that had blood dripping of onto the sand. Rose turned to his and gave a week smile, her face was a deathly shade of white. Her eyes then shut as she fell onto the white sand.


End file.
